


One Day Together

by LjGreen24



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29107707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LjGreen24/pseuds/LjGreen24
Summary: Halfway through the film, Chan could feel himself growing sleepy. Felix had succumbed to his own exhaustion almost ten minutes ago, and the last thing Chan wanted to do was disturb him by getting up to go to bed.All he wanted to do, was wrap his arms around the younger man and keep him there.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Kudos: 47





	One Day Together

Felix stopped when he heard the noise at the end of the hall.

Nobody was meant to be in.

The rest of the Stray Kids were all busy with solo promotions, song-writing or dance practice, and honestly, Felix had been happy to have the rooms to himself. A little bit of peace and quiet was needed occasionally.

But back to the noise.

Moving a little closer to where he’d heard it, Felix made sure to keep his footsteps as soft as possible.

And then Chan walked out.

Felix froze in place, their eyes locking as he turned bright red. Chan was obviously headed to their shared shower-room, standing there with just a towel on.

“H-Hey!” Felix waved, “I-I thought I was alone.”

“Yeah, me too.”

Felix wasn’t sure what the noise that he next made was, but it did not sound dignified. Waving again, he made a hasty retreat.

He wasn’t running away.

He swore.

……………………………………………………………………

He lasted about two hours before he grew bored of the same four walls. Summoning up every bit of courage that he could, he headed over to Chan’s room and knocked on the door. 

“Hey…” He greeted as soon as it opened, “… Do you maybe, fancy going out for a bit? Get something to eat?”

Chan thought about it for a moment, before nodding. “It’s not like we have anything else to do… why not?” He smiled, turning to pick something up off the ground (as Felix did his best not to oogle the other man’s ass), before straightening back up and turning back to Felix, not seeming to notice how red his face had gotten.

……………………………………………………………………………….

The film was okay, and the meal was good. They had laughed and teased one another through the whole meal, and Felix was happy to spend some time alone with the older man.

They stumbled back into the apartment, shaking slightly from the cold weather as they removed their jackets and shoes.

“Get some blankets.” Chan beamed, “We can curl up on the sofa and watch a film.”

Felix nodded eagerly, racing into his room and grabbing his favourite comforter. When he got back, he heard Chan humming in the kitchen, the smell of warm chocolate filling the room.

It was perfect.

………………………………………….

Halfway through the film, Chan could feel himself growing sleepy. Felix had succumbed to his own exhaustion almost ten minutes ago, and the last thing Chan wanted to do was disturb him by getting up to go to bed.

All he wanted to do, was wrap his arms around the younger man and keep him there.

Almost as though he was in a trance, he lifted a hand and gently brushed his fingers against Felix’s lips, tracing them softly.

“Hyung?”

Chan froze at the sleepy voice, glancing down to see Felix staring up at him.

For a moment, all they did was stare at each other, until Chan leaned down, their lips brushing against one anothers, warm and soft, and then wet and sweet as Felix eagerly returned the kiss. As he moaned, Felix felt hands slip under his t-shirt, making him squirm at the sensation.

When he pulled back, dizzy from the intensity of their first kiss, he looked up at Chan, eyes wide and dark with lust.

“Again?”

“Whatever you want.”


End file.
